


Surprise Party

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: It’s Steve’s birthday and you’ve planned a surprise party. Amusing and wonderful times ahead.April Writing Challenge Day 30 – Adore You (by Harry Styles)** We made it to the final day! Thank you to everyone who has read, sent kudos and commented my works this month, I adore you all! xxx
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> female!Reader is a former assassin who then was recruited by the avengers.
> 
> Warnings: Nothing but humour and pure fucking fluff… and Steve’s sex eyes.

You strutted around the kitchen, music blaring from the speakers, as you sung along to your current favourite song. Wanda was helping you make a birthday cake which devolved into you both singing your hearts out, using wooden spoons as microphones. You were interrupted by loud giggling, spinning round to see Natasha filming you both on her phone. Without missing a beat, you continued your performance, looking directly into the camera. When the song finished, Nat laughed at you and ended the video, “That was actually far better than I expected.”  
“Are you saying you thought I was a terrible singer?” You gasped and placed your hand on your chest in mock offence. Wanda laughed as she opened the oven and pulled out the tray, “It’s looking good y/n!” She called, the smell of freshly baked cake wafted through the air and you all hummed in appreciation. “You’re really going to town for him, huh?” Nat teased, wiggling her eyebrows. You shrugged as you placed your spoon in the sink, “Well, he hasn’t really celebrated his birthday since before the war; so now he has all of his people together, I figured it would be nice for him.”  
“Say no more: The Virgin Captain has successfully charmed and defanged The Viper!” She declared, squealing when you threw the oven gloves at her, “Wanna say that again?” You warned, an eyebrow raised as you now held a dish cloth in your hand.  
“Woah ladies, no need to fight over me, I’ve got enough love to go round!” Sam called as he walked in. You winked at Nat and she nodded, both of you throwing your weapons at him. “I came for some food not to get attacked!” He shrieked.  
“Food? The party is literally in 2 and a half hours, you’ll have to manage until then!” You remarked, ushering him and Nat out of the room. Sighing, you turned to inspect your baking creation. “Woah, Wanda you were spot on with the flour!” You praised, beaming at how well the cake had risen in almost perfect shape. “I know.” She replied smugly, washing her hands, “Right, now we need to leave it to cool, I’ll hide it in the cupboard while you go get changed, meet back here in two hours?”  
“Perfect, thank you so much for your help, they didn’t exactly teach us cooking in ‘Assassin School’!” You joked, blowing her a kiss before exiting the kitchen and half-jogging to the elevator.

It was ridiculous, you had been tortured for information and killed political leaders, yet this surprise party made you feel sick to your stomach. Bucky thought it was a fantastic idea and was eager to help you keep Steve busy for the day as you made your preparations. Tony had the party room in his tower decorated- saving you time- and as you stepped inside you were amazed at how good it all looked. “Holy shit Tony this is incredible!” You turned to him and gave him a big hug. He laughed as you carried on walking around the room, admiring all the displays and décor- red, white and blue, pictures from Steve’s past, including some of him and Bucky which Tony had unearthed. Sam helped with the music selection- his claimed area of expertise- and was quickly showing you some song choices. “Yeah whatever, where’s the cake?” Tony asked, spotting the box at the bar and walking over to it. You joined him and carefully lifted the lid to let him see. You had crafted the perfect edible shield, the colours in the icing standing out and the shimmer on the star in the middle really made it pop. “Wow, you made that?”  
“Wanda was my cooking partner.” You replied, smiling at how well the icing went. “You think he’ll like it?”  
“Honestly?” He turned to face you, “That man is so in love with you, you could have made it look like it had already been digested and he would love it.” You laughed at him and nudged him hard in the arm,  
“Thanks for the confidence boost!” 

It was 7:25pm and everyone was in place. The whole team was here, including Maria Hill and Phil Coulson, some even brought their partners along. You got to meet Clint’s wife- who was wonderfully adorable- and was mid-conversation with her when you got a text from Bucky: “Elevator.”  
“Guys guys it’s time!!” You shouted, everyone shushing each other and forming a silence as the music was turned down. The following seconds were agonising, all of you stood perfectly still, waiting for Steve to turn the corner. The ding of the elevator sent adrenaline through your system- a rush normally reserved for when you had your finger on a sniper trigger- and it was followed by Bucky’s voice as he was mumbled about picking something up. Their quiet footsteps came around the corner and you all shouted, ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY!’, cheering and wolf whistling when he jumped back and held his hand to his chest laughing. Bucky was grinning like a mad cat at him, feeling very proud of his covert achievements, and received a big hug from the captain. “Wow everyone,” Steve began, still clutching at his chest as he scanned the crowd, “I don’t know what to say, thank you so much!” You felt an overwhelming sense of joy from seeing how happy Steve was, it almost brought you to tears. Almost.  
“Yeah whatever- let’s party!” Sam bellowed from the back and everyone cheered. The music sprang to life and everyone went about their own thing. You stayed where you were as the crowd dissipated and Steve’s eyes fell on you, his smile growing larger. It made your heart dance and you walked over to him, “Happy birthday sweetie.” You said as he wrapped you in a tight hug.  
“Did you do all this?” He asked, pulling away enough to look at you. Before you could answer, Bucky stepped in,  
“She certainly did! Had the whole thing organised and we all just followed our orders!” You playfully hit his arm and all three of you laughed.  
“No everyone pitched in, it wasn’t just me. We all wanted to show you how much we cared.” You stated, staring into his eyes and very easily getting lost. He met your gaze, a smile still on his face, and he leaned into you for a kiss. “Thank you.” He said, caressing your cheek with his hand.  
“Oh get a grip lovebirds, save the birthday sex for later!” Tony shouted as he came over with drinks in his hand, offering one to Steve, Bucky and then you. Toasting to Steve’s health, you all took a sip of your drinks. Tony then dragged him away to show off his ‘hardwork’ as you stood next to Bucky and watched. You felt him lean into your ear before he spoke, “You did a great job, y/n.”  
“So did you! How did you get him to dress so smartly and not know what was happening?” He grinned mischievously at your question,  
“I told him you had a planned a nice dinner at a restaurant but left your favourite purse here.” You stared at him, impressed with his excellent spy skills, and held your drink up for him to clink his against, chuckling as you did so. 

You stepped outside onto the balcony to get some air, having never been so relieved in your life at the success of the party. As you enjoyed the coolness on your skin, the muffled party music suddenly got louder as the door opened. “Hey beautiful.” Steve smiled as he came and joined you, kissing your bare shoulder before bringing his lips to yours. You sighed in his mouth, bringing your hand to his jaw. “Hey handsome.” You replied between kisses before pulling away, “Having fun?”  
“I really am, it’s perfect, thank you, y/n.” He replied, before licking his lips and then frowning slightly. “Are you wearing that strawberry lipstick?” You felt a heat in your stomach as he stared at your lips, you bit the bottom one ever so slightly, just enough for him to notice, “I am, consider it as one of my birthday gifts to you.” He raised his eyebrows and pressed his body to yours, his arms wrapping around your waist,  
“One of my gifts huh? What are the others?” Your gaze flicked to his lips then back up to his eyes, a seductive smile appearing on your face.  
“Uh-uh you can’t have them until it’s your actual birthday, so you have-” you checked his watch, “-another 3 hours at least.” He pouted slightly and it made you giggle, offering another kiss or two as compensation. “I adore you.” He murmured against your lips, causing you to smile.  
“You think I’m adorable now, but wait till I get you home, Captain.”


End file.
